


Day 17: Pretty

by eating_custardinbed



Series: Pride Month: IT Crowd style [17]
Category: IT Crowd
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Cute, Cutesy, Dorks in Love, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluffy, In Love, Love, M/M, One Shot, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25069975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eating_custardinbed/pseuds/eating_custardinbed
Summary: Moss doesn’t know if what Roy is saying is true
Relationships: Maurice Moss/Roy Trenneman
Series: Pride Month: IT Crowd style [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780783
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	Day 17: Pretty

**Author's Note:**

> todays prompt is “I don’t believe you.”

_“I don’t believe you!”_

Roy laughed, shoving Moss gently to the side and into the bath. He was trying to do his teeth, and Moss had been hanging off of him all day like a monkey. 

“Well it’s true,” he said matter-of-factly through a mouthful of strawberry toothpaste (neither of them could stand the mint-flavoured stuff), flashing his boyfriend a quick smile. Moss blushed a little, glancing down at the floor and then back up to Roy. 

“It’s not,” he said quietly. 

“It is!” Roy chuckled, spitting and rinsing his mouth out before regarding his stubble in the mirror. “D’you reckon I need a shave?” 

“No, you’re fine,” Moss replied. He thought Roy looked even more handsome with a bit of stubble. “But _how_ do you know it’s true?” 

“Because,” Roy said with a small laugh, leaning down and pressing a quick kiss to Moss’ lips. “I look at you every day and every night. I mean, I’m practically an expert in you now.” Moss giggled, looking down at the tiles. “So _that’s_ how I know you’re pretty.” 

“I’m not pretty,” Moss murmured softly. 

“You are,” Roy said as he reached for a towel. “You’re pretty. The prettiest in all the land. There’s no fighting with it. It’s just fact.” 

Moss laughed again, reaching up and wrapping his arms around Roy’s neck. Roy sighed, but he was smiling. “Again?” 

“Ple-e-e-a-a-ase?” Moss said. He batted his eyelashes dramatically. “I mean, if I really am as pretty as you say I am.” 

Roy rolled his eyes but laughed, nodding. Moss grinned widely at him and jumped up, so that his legs were wrapped around Roy’s torso and Roy was effectively carrying him. 

“You’re lucky I love you,” Roy fake-grumbled. 

Moss rolled his eyes and leant down to kiss him.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! pls leave comments and kudos if u enjoyed, they make me happy!! 
> 
> stay safe and happy, y'all xx


End file.
